dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanna
Atlanna was a member of the Atlantean Royal Family, formerly the Queen of Atlantis and the mother of Aquaman before her "death" and "resurrection" as a mermaid. Background Atlanna was wife and Queen to King Trevis of Atlantis, however, the king was sterile and thus their marriage was childless, however, despite this Atlanna still loved her husband. One night, while asleep, she was visited and seduced by the ages old Atlantean sorcerer Atlan and as his spirit fornicated with her in her dreams, he used his magic to impregnate her with a son destined to become King of Atlantis. To fulfill a prophecy of the Atlantean throne always being in contention between siblings, Atlan then left the impregnated queen and entered the dreams of another woman in Alaska to seduce and impregnate her as he had done Atlanna; siring a son destined to battle Atlanna's child for the throne. As Atlanna gave birth to her child, whom she named "Orin", it was discovered that the boy had blonde hair and King Trevis saw this as a sign of her disloyalty to him and had the pregnancy declared a miscarriage and exiled the infant from the kingdom to die. For giving birth to a child with blonde hair, Atlanna was also striped from her title and sent into exile. Following this, King Trevis himself committed suicide and the role of ruler was passed onto his head priest, Kalandro (who was secretly manipulating Trevis to this end), who proceeded to rule Atlantis as a tyrant. Atlanna eventually returned to her home country, but was imprisoned after she refused to marry Kalandro and solidify his claim to the throne. During her incarceration, she became close with the elderly scholar Vulko, who was also imprisoned for his loyalty to her. Orin saw his mother only once as an adult during a time when he too was a prisoner. Wishing to speak with her, Orin had Vulko teach him the language and ways of the Atlanteans, however, before he could formally meet her, Atlanna was said to have passed away due to illness, however, she was actually poisoned by Kalandro but was saved by the sorcerer Atlan, who took her to his magical realm and healed her. Begrieved over his mother's death and his missed chance to discover the origins of his birth, Orin beat down prison walls and fled the city; shunning all contact with people, opting instead to live amongst the marine life and become their champion; frequently freeing them from fishing nets and trawlers until a chance encounter with Flash (Barry Allen) led to him becoming the hero Aquaman. Years later the villain Charybdis captured Atlanna as part of a plan to capture and torture everyone associated with Aquaman and grafted her body into that of a shark mermaid. Freeing his mother and his friends and associates from the villain, Aquaman brought Atlanna back to Atlantis to have the villain's alterations to her body reversed and/or otherwise repaired. Now fully healed, although still a mermaid, Atlanna now lives with Vulko who remains as devoted to her as the day she was queen. Involvement *The Primeval is an Iconic Battle Suit style set available for heroes and villains available from the Atlantean Time Capsules. Associated Equipment *Primeval Costume Style Trivia * Atlanna first appeared in Adventure Comics #260 (1959). * The scholar Vulko had always loved Atlanna, but she remained devoted to her husband, King Trevis. Noticing this, Head Priest Kalandro used Vulko's devotion for Atlanna to plant seeds of mistrust and paranoia between his king and queen. * Around the same time that he was impregnating Atlanna and the unnamed woman in Alaska with their sons, the sorcerer Atlan also impregnated the Japanese heroine Tsunami (Miya Shimada) with a daughter named Deborah Perkins. While his intentions for this are unknown, his daughter grew up to become the underwater heroine Deep Blue; who felt attracted to and attempted to court her half-brother Orin before she learned of their shared parentage. Gallery File:TC 964.jpg External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Female Category:Kingdom of Atlantis Category:Magic Category:Civilians Category:Atlanna